That Summer
by twist3dl0gic
Summary: With every great love comes a great story; I have greatly loved. Rating for later chapters. Also, it's been a while since I've used FFN and this uploaded a little funny at the bottom.
1. Chapter One

That Summer

My name is Mel, and in a few years you won't remember that. I'll become nothing more than a passing moment, leaves floating in the wind. But to one person, I'll always be a special memory, significant, and wonderful.

He and I met the summer before my senior year. My family took a two month long vacation to the beach up in Ogunquit, Maine. We stayed in a hotel a little less than a mile away from the beach. My parents acknowledged the importance of that summer by allowing me to bring a friend, and I chose my best friend Chrissie North. My parents gave us our own room, and the hotel messed up our reservations, keeping our rooms on different floors.

We met the night of the 4th of July beach celebration. I'd already been in town for a week and learned a few good places to eat, bought some cute new outfits, and called home to my boyfriend a thousand times. Chrissie was disappointed in me, but that night she saw potential in me.

We got to the fair at around seven that night. Being girls, it took us a half hour to get ready, but I looked truly perfect in my new floral print mini skirt, yellow spaghetti strapped tank top, and blue jean jacket. My hair was in soft curls, the sides pinned up, my lips dabbed in gloss. I was radiant, and so wasn't Chrissie.

Chrissie had dragged me into the water. She had run in knee deep, but I was still only ankle deep with my sandals in my hand. That's when we first saw him. Really, he saw us first.

He walked right up to me, extended his arm, and blurted out, "You wanna dance with me?"

I must have looked confused; all I could think of was his hair and how it flopped in front of his eyes. I managed to get out and "No", and two seconds later he asked me, "Well, why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

I pulled myself away from his gaze and walked towards Chrissie.

"Did you see how close to me he was standing?", I whispered.

"Mmhmm, I think he likes you," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go get a soda..."

But as we left, I looked back and saw him staring at me from exactly where I left him. I checked back a few times, but he just stayed there staring at me.

Later that night, Chrissie and I were by a food stand that served fries and fried dough, when that guy from earlier in the night came up to us and offered his hand.

"I'm Cole Calhoun." I stared at him in disbelief, but Chrissie took his hand.

"Hi, Cole, I'm Chrissie, and this is my friend Melly." She shook his hand vigorously, and I tore her arm away from him,

"Chrissie!"

"What?"

I ignored her question to ask my own. "Look, kid, what do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to introduced myself, and maybe ask you out. So will you go out with me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well... Alright..."

Then he made a dash towards the ocean and started swimming. "God Damn, it's cold!" But despite his calls, he kept swimming further and further out. Chrissie pulled my arm and I dropped my fries in the trash as she dragged me to the waves.

"What are you doing?", I yelled out across the water. I laughed slightly at his stupidity, because it was freezing just standing by the ocean.

"Well...," He yelled back, his arm stretching over his head. "I'm gonna keep swimming until you agree to go out with me."

"How is that supposed to make me go out with you?"

"I'm hoping you agree before I reach Europe."

"Okay, fine, I'll go out with you!"

I laughed as I yelled.

"Sure, now that I'm going to Europe."

"No, I want to!"

"Come on, Cole!", Chrissie started yelling. "She said she'll go out with you! Just come on back."

He made to stand up and sunk back down, one of his arms flailing in the air. I ran into the ocean, a little less than knee deep and waited for him to come back up again. "Cole!", I shouted. He came up again, took a deep breath, and sunk back under. I ran in a little deeper and dove into the after. I swam fast, furiously moving myself closer and closer to the boy I'd just met. I reached him, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him back to shore. I laid him flat on the sand. The waves crashed up against us, and I lowered my mouth to his to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation. My lips touched his, and for a brief second my heart stopped.

And then he started to kiss me. His tongue tried to move itself into my mouth, but I pulled away.

"Uh! You think you're SO smart, don't you?", I screamed.

"Well, I'm no Steven Hawkins, but I'm sure Ben Affleck is feeling a little less secure."

There was a loud thud when my hand hit the sand, and an even louder exhale of exasperation. I lifted myself off the ground and power walked away from him, screaming the whole time.

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

Chrissie followed me closely, offering me her jacket, but I was much too angry to respond.

Back in the hotel room fifteen minutes later, I was peeling off my clothes, searching for a new outfit, and complaining. A lot.

"And that boy is unconscionably rude! He knows absolutely nothing about me. I could have mono, I could have a cold. I could have a boyfriend!"

"You do have a boyfriend."

"And you! What did you do? You just stood there and... what are you doing _now_?"

"Looking for something for you to wear. How about my black mini?"

"No, it's getting cool. And that kid.. my God."

Chrissie came from the closet with a pair of flood pants and a long sleeved white shirt. "Here. Perfect."

I smiled at her. "And my hair?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll braid it."

I smiled brightly, grabbed the clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Chrissie had managed to save the day, like she always does.

And that was the night I met Cole. We missed the fireworks, and I barely slept. But there was something magical about that night.

This is not one of my best works¼ But it's cute, right? Anyways, you can find the RP journal at  Much cuter with the full affect.


	2. Chapter Two

I just wanted to let you know that this story is meant to be read in journal format, so you can see the RP journal (which includes pictures) at xanga with the username mellycat.

Two of  
That Summer

It took me a few days to get over what had happened. The process included a lot of ranting and a couple new dresses. Shopping fixed all of my problems; I am a shopping addict. To my wardrobe, I added a new pink bathing suit, a pair of jeans with rhinestones on the bottom, and another mini skirt. At the same time, my parents spent a lot of time complaining about my recent shopping sprees. I knew I'd spent a lot in my first two weeks, but I knew I'd chill out over the next week, because the town will have been searched and done with.

Chrissie fully enjoyed my new wardrobe, and she made sure that my clothes got the mileage they deserved. She looked stunning 75 of the time, while I looked merely mediocre more often than not. My clothes looked great, but I bought them because I was angry with Cole, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

On July 10th, six days after I met Cole, Chrissie and I decided that it was now time to spend our days lounging in the sun down at the beach. So that morning, we packed up a bag with towels, warm clothes, some money, and a deck of cards. Chrissie had grabbed my cell phone and a watch just to be safe.

We laid on our towels on the beach, sun tan lotion layered on our skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sun on my body, the feeling of total warmth. You never feel that kind of warmth any other time of the year, and I wanted to take advantage.

"How would you feel if I went on a date tonight?", Chrissie asked.  
"Eh... What else is new?"  
"How would your parents feel?"  
"What momma doesn't know can't hurt her. Or us."  
"Are you suggesting I just go?"  
"Well, we're on separate floors; you might as well take advantage of it. Just take the cell phone and wait for them to check in before you leave, please. Other then that... Have fun."

Don't get me wrong; I am not a bad girl. Chrissie, however, was the rebel child, and I had learned a lot from her. She snuck out of her room most weekends, and many nights I was her aliby. I myself had never done something quite like that, but it was natural for Chrissie. She was the oldest of four and was opten desperate for attention. Chrissie always got the attention she wanted, from her family, from girls at school and from the guys she wanted.

"Why don't you invite that Cole kid over for you date you promised him?"

"I did not promise him a date, he tricked me. And I want nothing to do with him," I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry."  
"You should be."  
"No, I'm sorry, 'cause he's standing right next to you."

I opened my eyes and turned to the right. Like she said, he was right there. I sat up, quickly standing. "What the heck do you want from me?"

I looked him up and down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that he was wearing a pair of lifeguard swimming shorts. He was a lifeguard. He knew how to swim very well. I shook my head in disgust, grabbed my wallet, and started walking. "I'm going to get something to eat." Cole followed me.

"Look, I'm sorry about last week, but you looked so beautiful, I just had to be near you." He turned around and walked backwards. He was staring at me, walking fast, his speech matching his pace. "And it was horrible, I know, and you're not from around here, so I might have ruined your vacation, and I'm sorry about that, but please would you just... give me a chance? I'm a great companion, I'll listen, I won't do anything you don't want. We'll go-"

And just like that, Cole was on the ground. He'd tripped over someone's sandals and fell backwards. He curled up in pain, grabbed at his head; I crouched next to him.

"Are you ok?"  
"Will you give me a chance? One date, that's all I ask."

With my lips pursed, and my head shaking, I started laughing. He was so determined, it was adorable.

"Maybe. Now let's get you up and out of the sand..."

I pulled him up off the ground, and put my arm through his. He walked me to the food stand. I had to admit he made laugh.


End file.
